El licantropo que me convirtio, Harry
by demonio97
Summary: Mi historia es difícil de contar, Harry… Todo ocurrió cuando era pequeño… cuando me deje llevar por los colores de una simple mariposa… me perdí… y volví diferente.


Harry mira por la ventana de su habitación de la Madriguera. Hoy no era de esos días soleados y alegres, no, hoy era un día nublado, triste y solitario. Los días en que el mundo Mágico ocurren cosas desastrosas.

Harry siguió observando por la ventana, su mirada se detuvo en una roca, donde se podía divisar a un hombre castaño, con la vista clavada en lo perdido.

Harry muerto de curiosidad salió de la habitación, bajando con prisa las escaleras.

Al bajar se encontró con los Weasley desayunando animadamente, como de costumbre. Ellos al ver a Harry con prisas lo observaron sin entender.

-Harry cariño, ¿porque tantas prisas?- la señora Weasley lo observo mientras serbia el desayuno a su hijo barón menor, es decir Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry.

-Voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores- contesto Harry.

-¿Tu solo?- la señora Weasley miro a Harry preocupada, la clase de preocupación que tiene una madre por su hijo. Pero Harry no era su hijo- si quieres Arthur te puede acompañar…

-No hace falta Molly, ya es mayorcito- dijo el señor Weasley- ya no es un niño.

-Eso ya lo se Arthur, pero en estos tiempos…

-Estaré bien señora Weasley- le tranquilizo Harry.

-De acuerdo- la señora Weasley observo como Harry salió de la casa- ten cuidado…

Harry al salir, corrió hacía el punto donde vio esa persona tan conocida, una persona que podría animarlo de la muerte de Sirius, su difunto padrino.

-¿Remus?- murmuro. Observo como el hombre se giraba, mostrando sus ojos miel y su rostro enfermizo- ¡Remus!- Harry lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Harry?- Remus lo observo atónito- ¿no estabas con tus tíos?- pregunto con voz ronca.

-Llegue ayer, me trajo Dumbledore- dijo Harry y se separo poco a poco de su ex profesor de DCAO- te extrañado mucho- dijo Harry.

-Jajajajaja si, yo también- Remus le despeino el pelo a Harry, un gesto de cariño- no te e visto desde ese día…

Harry agacho la cabeza al recordar la muerte de Sirius, murió por su culpa…

-Harry no te deprimas…- Remus lo observo, Harry le observo y entonces pudo divisar sufrimiento en los ojos del licántropo.

-Remus… ¿te pasa algo?- dijo Harry observando eso ojos que continuamente mostraban alegría, pero que en estos momentos mostraban tristeza y sufrimiento- Remus…

-¡Claro que no Harry! Que locuras dices…

-A mi no me engañas Remus- dijo Harry firmemente- te ocurre algo y no me lo quieres contar.

Remus se sienta y observa el bosque.

-Hoy es el día en que me convirtieron en un licántropo- bajo la cabeza- si no hubiera desobedecido a mi padre no tendría este problema cada luna llena- baja la cabeza tristemente.

Harry no sabía que hacer en estos momentos, pero decidió por sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

-Parece que no sabes como consolarme- dijo Remus limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos- igual que James… te pareces tanto a el…

-Me lo suelen decir… Remus…

-Harry puedo contarte mi historia sobre… mi problema peludo- Remus sonríe falsamente.

-Si, claro que si, si eso te ayuda…- Harry mira a Remus- adelante.

-Tenia 5 años cuando ocurrió todo, mi familia había ido de camping a la montaña…

Flash Black

La familia Lupin caminaba por la montaña animadamente; el pequeño Lupin era cogido de la mano por su madre.

Llegaron a un prado, la familia comenzó a sacar las cosas para comer; Remus se quedo solo durante unos minutos, donde estuvo observando maravillado una pequeña mariposa de color roja que revoloteaba por los alrededores. El pequeño se quedo cautivado por los colores y comenzó a caminar intentando cogerla, sin dudar a desobedecer a su padre que le había dicho que no se moviera. La mariposa lo condujo dentro del bosque, donde desapareció. El pequeño Lupin, al verse perdido en el bosque comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Grito y grito, pero no atrajo ni a su madre, a nadie, solo a un ser macabro.

-¡Mami!- grito el pequeño Remus.

-Shhhh… pequeño humano…- un ser maligno apareció entre los arboles. El pequeño Lupin se asusto al ver su horrendo rostro y comenzó a gritar mas fuerte- ¡Eh dicho que te calles sucio humano!- le grito y paro- los humanos sois tan estúpidos…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto muerto de miedo Remus.

-Me llamo GreyBack sucio humano- se acerca Remus y lo observa de pies a cabeza-eres una presa muy digna de mi pequeño humano… deberías de estar contento de que yo GreyBaack… el hombre lobo mas sangriento de los tiempos te mate…

-¿Me vas a matar?- el pequeño comenzó a temblar- mi papi vendrá y me salvara, ya lo veras.

-Jajajajaja que gracioso eres humano… tu asqueroso padre no te salvara- el hombre lobo comenzó a reírse malvadamente- despídete de la vida sucio humano- GreyBack se acerco a Remus y lo cogió del cuello y lo huele- hueles deliciosamente- y antes de que el pequeño Remus pudiera decir algo, le mordió.

-¡Ah!- chillo Remus desmayándose.

Fin del Flash Black

-De hay no me acuerdo mas, solo que desperté en una habitación blanca, en San Mungo- Remus agacho otra vez la cabeza- al cabo de unos minutos escuche los llantos de mi madre…

-Remus yo…- Harry no sabía que decir.

-Gracias por escucharme Harry, me as ayudado aunque no lo creas- Remus se levanta con una sonrisa verdadera- bueno Harry, me quedare durante unas horas en la Madriguera, ¿quieres que juguemos al quiddich junto a los demás?

-Claro… aunque pensé que no sabias.

-En verdad no se… era para animarte jejeje- dijo Rmeus rascándose la cabeza. Harry se rio por primera vez en semanas- y parece que lo e conseguido.

Harry junto a Remus regresan a la Madriguera, donde dieron la bienvenida a Remus, con cálidos abrazos y apretones de manos. Harry volvió a sonreír, por una parte gracias a Dumbledore y por otra a Remus. Sabía que Sirius estaría junto a el siempre.

En un sitio muy pero que muy lejano.

-Lo ves Cornamenta tu hijo vuelve a sonreír- Sirius Black observaba sonriente a James Potter- e ganado la apuesta jijijiji.

-Ejem…- una pelirroja observaba atenta la charla de su esposo con su amigo- ¿apuesta?

-Lily… amor… no es lo que piensas- dijo James sudando de pies a la cabeza- es culpa de Sirius.

-As apostado por la felicidad de tu hijo Potter- Lily se acerco a su marido con paso lento y macabro- pero que padre eres tu…

-Creo Cornamenta que estas en una buena situación…

-Y tu Black lo mismo te digo, apostando por la felicidad de tu ahijado ¡Que vergüenza!- dijo Lily bastante molesta.

-Pero Lily…- dijeron los dos merodeadores observando a una pelirroja bien enfadada- solo es una a puestecita de nada…

-Una apuesta que esta involucrado tu hijo Potter.

-Exactamente- pero en seguida salieron corriendo, perseguidos por una pelirroja furiosa.

-Parece que no se dieron cuenta que pueden volar- dijeron las personas de su alrededor.

-Si tienes alas… es que los nuevos- dijo otra persona negando con la cabeza.

-Definitivamente deberían de haber cursos para que se acostumbren en el paraíso- dijo otra persona.

Todos asintieron. Mientras los dos merodeadores corrían para salvar sus vidas eternas.

-¡Cuando os coja!


End file.
